Turning Page
by Renesmee26
Summary: There is a new disease on Earth. While taking care of her parents, Bella catches this deadly disease and is on the brink of death. On the planet De Lune, the heir to the throne discovers his mate, but finds that she is sick. Will the prince save her in time? AU ExB EmxR AxJ BPOV
1. Prologue

Prologue

The call was the worst thing that happened to me. When I got that call at work from the doctor that Renee was in the hospital, I didn't know what to do. Renee was sick and dying and there was nothing that the doctors could about it. Since Charlie was shot in the line of duty, Renee was all I had left in this world. I knew from this disease she would be gone too. Alice and Rose have been very supportive though. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for them, but it wouldn't be the same without my mom.

* * *

After work I go to the hospital to see Renee. Even with the new technology there is still no cure for this new epidemic.

"Ma'am, you aren't supposed to be in this area. It is hazardous to any one without a suit," the nurse look frightened when she sees I'm bothered at all.

"I just want to see my mom. Is that ok?"

"I'm sorry but the last patient on this floor died and I can't let you through unless you are the next of kin," she replies.

Mom.

My mom is dead.

Renee is dead.

Charlie is dead.

I'm alone.

The nurse could see that I was on the edge of a break down and asked if that patient was my mom. I nodded my head and she gave me a suit and took me to her body. She looked so pale. So still. She looked dead.

* * *

Alice was the one that found me on our apartment floor. She took one look at me and started to cry with me. Renee was a mother to anyone that she met. Alice looked to her as a mother figure since her own mother wasn't one. We stayed like that for hours until Rose came home and joined us on the floor.


	2. Chapter 1- Sickness and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the song Turning Page both are copy righted to their respective owners

Chapter 1- Sickness and Death

_I've waited a hundred years but I'd wait a million more for you_

It started with the coughing. I should have known what it was from the beginning, but denial, conscience or not, is a strong thing. The spots and bruises should have told me something to but I didn't want to listen to what my brain was telling me. There was no way I could've been exposed. When it worsened, I refused to go to the hospital.

"Bella, please listen to us. You're going to make everyone else sick if you don't go to the doctor," Alice pleaded.

"Bella, you're only going to get worse or you're going to make me and Alice sick too," Rose added.

It was useless; I wasn't going to go to the doctor.

There was nothing those PhDs that those doctors had could solve this problem that was here. They couldn't save Renee. They could save Charlie form a damn bullet. What can they do any way? They are just a bunch of little rich boys who were told they were going to be doctors from birth and went with it. They don't care about saving people they just want the money that comes from sick people. And they weren't going to get my money or time.

It got worse over the next three weeks. They caught it too. And it was my fault they did.

Steadily the disease progressed. No one could leave the house. We only survived from the canned foods that were in the cabinets. With the food in short stock, we got smaller. Alice became to worse of all of us. Since she was already was tiny to begin with, she started to look anorexic. She started to mumble in some other language and about a lune. Rose was the strongest. She could move and make food for the three of us. The paralysis was one of the side effects that the disease came with. It was horrible the shivers and harsh shakes made someone wish for death. I felt horrible for infecting the only people in this cruel world that cared about me. I was an awful person and I deserved to die of this. I should have listen to what they were trying to tell me. I kill everyone that I love.

Deaths in movies were never portrayed right. This death was easy. Kind of like a light sleep. With death came a light. And with the light came the figures. They picked all three of us. Then we were floating.

Light

Bright lights

Whiteness

Were we in heaven?

"Alice? Rose?"

Where are we?

What is this place?

I try to sit up and I can't. I'm tied down.

What the HELL is going on. I struggle more to loosen the bindings.

"Ow," something stuck me in my neck.

Next was Darkness.

_Wake up my love. Wake up my Bella. Wake up and see your world._


End file.
